1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power conversion circuits and circuit boards and, particularly, to a power conversion circuit and a circuit board capable of conveniently testing the voltage and current of the power conversion circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Power conversion circuits are important in portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and laptop computers to convert a voltage from one voltage level to another, thus different ICs of the electronic devices, which require different voltages can be satisfied. If the power conversion circuits are in an abnormal state, the current and voltage output by the power conversion circuit may not satisfy the requirement of ICs, thus the ICs may be damaged or in an abnormal state. Therefore, the test of the voltage and the current of the power conversion circuits are important.
Typically, power conversion circuits of a circuit board are connected to each other. The conventional method of testing the voltage and the current of one power conversion circuit is to cut the copper foil of the circuit board between an input port of the power conversion circuit and an output port of the power conversion circuit, thus the connection between a power supply and each IC of the circuit board is cut off. A DC power supply can be then employed to provide a predetermined voltage to the input port of the power conversion circuit, and a multimeter can be then employed to test the voltage and the current of the power conversion circuit. This conventional testing method may be troublesome for operators due to difficulty of cutting copper foil.